Comfort
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Yosuke comforts Souji when Nanako's in the hospital.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT'T OWN ANYTHING.**_

_**Pairings: Souji/Yosuke**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi**_

_**Comfort**_

Souji Seta was sitting in his room. Nanako is in the hospital, they had just rescued her a few days ago. Now all they have to do is wait for her recovery. He had almost lost his little sister. Souji's eyes were red from crying, He had been so worried about her.

When she was kidnapped all he could think was he had to save her immediately. He couldn't even describe how he felt about it, but he knew he was scared for her.

He was waiting on a call from the hospital to tell him how she was progressing. It didn't look to good when they were last there. And his friends were worried about him. They stop by on occasions to see him. The one that visited him the most was his boyfriend Yosuke.

"Please call, and please let her be alright." Souji pleaded to the silence.

Suddenly his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."

It was the doctors. They said they needed him to come down there as soon as possible.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Souji replied, then hung up.

He had called his friends too, so they can come. Since they were all worried about her.

When he arrived they were all sitting there in the waiting room. Rise was the first one to speak. "Hey, senpai, the doctor's been asking for you, I told them you were on your way here."

"Yeah, I know." Souji responded.

Suddenly the doc came out. "Hurry inside she's been asking for her big brother." She said quickly.

"Okay." Souji went inside the room, and went over to Nanako. He took her hand and held it tight.

"Big bro?" Nanako asked weakly.

"I'm here Nanako, try not to speak, okay?" Souji asked her. Then after a few minutes of standing by her side, the machines started going off.

The doc came rushing in to check and it had appeared that her heart rate had stopped. Souji looked absolutely horrified.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked hurriedly, fearing the worst.

"She has stopped breathing, please wait out in the hall." The doc ordered. Souji nodded and went out into the hall. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew it would be pointless to argue with a doctor. Souji could feel tears threatening to come out, but he held them back. He knew he had to be strong for Nanako.

As soon as he was out in the hall his friends ran over to him.

"Hey, partner, you okay?" Yosuke asked concerned.

"I—she-I can't..." Souji couldn't find the words to speak. Yosuke just went over to him, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I know, everything's going to be alright." Yosuke tried to sooth him, but it's as if his words brought something out of Souji and he finally let the tears fall. Yosuke was the only one that he would cry around usually.

Yosuke just hugged him tighter, anything to comfort him. Souji's body was shaking with suppressed sobs. Yosuke couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend like that, it killed him to see it. But he knew all he could do was be there for him right now when he needs him most.

"S-senpai, It'll be fine I'm sure they can fix whatever's wrong." Kanji spoke up. Rise and the other girls were in tears as well.

Kanji himself was looking close to tears too.

"If I had been more aware then this wouldn't have even happened."' Souji scolded himself.

"Stop that, Souji, you know it's not your fault. It's no ones fault but that bastard." Yosuke said heatedly.

"But—if-" Souji tried again, but Chie cut him off this time, still in tears herself.

"Souji that's enough, there was nothing you could've done and you know it."

"That's not true. If I was at home with her she never would've gotten taken." Souji said back, feeling his temper rise.

The rest didn't know what to say to him at that point.

Youske finally spoke up again. "Souji, that's crap, you can't always be there."

Souji gave up arguing and just nodded slightly.

The doc came back out and told them she was fine for now and can she can have visitors later, but right now they needed to go home and rest.

They all complied even though they wanted nothing more then to stay here with Nanako.

"Well, we'll see you guys later then." Yukiko spoke up. She walked over to Souji and gave him a gentle squeeze. And she whispered in his ear. "Take care, Souji-kun, sleep well tonight, or please try to."

"You better Souji." Chie also cut in.

With that the two girls parted and went home.

"Souji-senpai, get some sleep. I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow." Kanji said, wishing none of this had ever happened.

Souji just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak yet.

Finally it was just him and Yosuke left.

"Hey, partner? I'll be staying with you tonight. I don't think you should be left alone right now." Yosuke stated. He wasn't about to leave Souji on his own to deal with this.

Souji just looked at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks Yosuke."

They walked to Souji's house together in silence for a moment.

Souji was glad to have friends like these. And someone like Yosuke there to keep him company when he needed it like he does now. Honestly, he couldn't ask for better then what he's got right now.

"You doing okay, Souji?" Yosuke asked, noting that he hasn't spoken since they left the hospital.

"I'm sure I'll be fine when this is all over, and Nanako gets better that's the most important thing right now." Souji nodded to himself.

"Yeah, that's what we need to focus on is Nanako's recovery." Yosuke agreed.

Souji grabbed Yosuke's hand as they walked to his house. "Thanks Yosuke, for being there."

"You don't need to thank me, I'll always be here for you and you know that right?" Yosuke was looking straight at him as he spoke.

Souji looked at him and smiled a real smile that he hasn't done in days at Yosuke's words. "Yes, I know, Yosuke."

They arrived at Souji's place and went inside. The place was still clean like always, Yosuke noted.

"So, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat,." Yosuke offered. "Come on, I don't mind. Here, I'll make you some soup alright?"

Souji just nodded and went to sit on the couch. Leaning his head back and relaxing.

While the food was cooking Yosuke went over to where Souji was on the couch, and started massaging his shoulders for him.

"Geez, you're tense, but I guess that's only natural after what has happened recently." Yosuke said.

"Yeah." Was the only reply Souji gave to him. He was enjoying Yosuke's attention.

"Thanks again, Yosuke." Souji said looking at him.

Yosuke couldn't resist, he leaned down and gave Souji the most sweet and gentle kiss. And Souji kissed back.

After a few seconds they pulled apart and Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji.

Yosuke chuckled. "I said you don't have to thank me."

Yosuke then went into the kitchen to check the food. It was done so he got it ready and went over to Souji and sat it down by him.

"Mmm, looks and smells good." Souji complimented and began to eat it.

He ate pretty quickly too, as he hasn't eaten that well in a few days.

"Wow, you were hungry." Yosuke observed, smiling at him.

"I guess I was." Souji stated. He had been so wrapped up in the happenings lately, he didn't even notice how hungry he had been until he ate.

Souji then started feeling tired and he yawned.

Yosuke chuckled at that. "You should get some sleep now."

"Yeah." Souji agreed.

"I'll help you up to bed." Yosuke said and grabbed Souji gently by the arm and helped him to his room.

When they got there Souji just laid on the bed as he was, he was too tired to care at the moment.

So he got under the covers and closed his eyes. "You're staying here with me right?" Souji questioned, hoping he would. He really didn't want to be alone now.

"Of course I'm staying, you need me right now." Yosuke said firmly, but gently.

Souji smiled at that.

Then he felt his bed move and opened his eyes. Yosuke had climbed into the bed with him, not that he minded, though.

Yosuke just pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, running his fingers through Souji's soft silver hair. Souji sighed at that, thoroughly enjoying it.

Souji close his eyes once more relaxing into his loves arms.

Yosuke leaned down and whispered softly into his ear. "I love you Souji." He gave Souji a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too, Yosuke." Souji replied and then dozed off.

Yosuke followed suite shortly after Souji fell asleep.

The next morning Souji was woken up by his phone ringing. He got it and answered it, still a little groggily. Yosuke woke up from the ringing too, and he observed the conversation.

"Hello." Souji said into the phone.

"Yes, we're just calling to inform you that Nanako's condition is doing much better. She's awake right now. But we ask that you wait a while to come down here, we still have a few test to run and if everything clears she will be free to leave." The doc said happily.

Souji felt his heart stop. His sis is doing better that's a miracle. He couldn't stop the smile from breaking out in his handsome face and was finding himself not wanting to.

"Sure alright, I'll be down later then. Thank you." Souji replied and hung up.

He turned to Yosuke and big smile still on his face.

"Nanako is doing much better. We can see her later, and if things go the way they are supposed to she be able to leave."

"What?" Yosuke was shocked to hear that news, and also very happy that she was better.

"That's great!" Yosuke cheered and went over and pulled Souji into a big hug out of relief.

Souji hugged back. Soon they pulled apart to share a sweet kiss, while smiling at one another.

"See, I knew everything would be fine." Yosuke said.

"Yeah." Souji said.

"I love you." Souji said.

"Love you too." Yosuke replied, they both didn't stop smiling for a while.

_**A/N**_

_**Well, I decided to do this fic. Please read and review! Let me hear your opinions!**_


End file.
